kndffchaptersummarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of the Eight Firstborn
Legend of the Eight Firstborn is the finale to Gamewizard's series, and maybe his greatest story since Operation: GALACSIA. Due to having too many crossovers and too intense storyline, the story was posted in the Cartoon X-overs Archive. However, the story later turned out to have more KND-related stuff than expected, so the story was relocated to the KND Archive. Summary The Dark Master has returned, and his armies are ready. The Kids Next Door and all their allies must work together and find the Eight Firstborn Spirits before they do. The journey begins... Chapter 1: The History of the Benders Spirits and gods have watched over the universe since the beginning of time, protecting the mortals from evil. They granted the mortals Powers of the Elements so they can protect themselves. The gods' leader, Arceus, placed his powers in the Jewel of Light, which he entrusted to a man named Ted Turner, who then obtained the power of the four Light Elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Turner then took the name "Captain Planet", and used his powers wisely. However, there was a parallel universe that was inhabited by the Shadows of people, and the Shadow of Captain Planet gained powers as well: the Dark Elements: Poison, Shadow, Psychic, and Fear. He gathered legions of followers and attacked the spirits, but Arceus sacrificed himself and defeated him. The spirits thought the Jewel of Light, which was the remaining part of Arceus, would return to them after Turner's death, but it instead found another Avatar worthy of its power, and kept choosing a new one every generation. The story also tells of Eight Child Spirits that are descended directly from Arceus, and whoever would find them would have the greatest power in the universe. On the Spear Pillar, Dialga and Palkia waited for Dialga's apprentices, arguing until Clockwork appeared. Dialga explains to him that the Dark Master is returning, and that the KND and their allies must find the Firstborn first. He gave Clockwork the Spirir Balls, which were meant for the Guardians to capture the Firstborn. Clockwork explained to Misty, Jagar, and Olive that they had to split up, and Jagar would be coming with him, and deliver the Spirit Balls to the Guardians. They left, leaving Dialga & Palkia. Dialga told him that he would have his own apprentice if the first one he made a spacebender didn't try and destroy the balance. Palkia doesn't think Dialga's assistants will succeed, but Dialga knew that that's what the future holds. Chapter 2: The Hunted Siblings Wesley Dodds meets with the Order of the White Lotus, who decide they must challege the chosen ones of their respective elements. Dodds receives a call from Mr. Oldman, and has to go to Nightmare Land to help him, Jeong-Jeong asks of someone who was supposed to lighten the Dark Master's heart, but Bumi laughs. The Quads are being chased by Boba Fett and decide to teleport to their house, but ended up appearing above the house and falling through the ceiling, just in time for dinner. While having dinner, Morgan complains about how she's tired of being hated and she wants a major role for once. The Mario and Sonic Gangs arrive at Earth and fight their way through the Mushroom Greens stage. After the stage, they rescue Yoshi from a giant Cheep Cheep. Chapter 3: Diva Destruction With the Sonic and Mario groups, a strange girl looks at the Cosmo plant that belongs to Tails. Lehcar and Scarlet venture to Ashland, West Virginia to retrieve Harvey. They speed across the city, causing much destruction in their wake. They kidnap Harvey and drag him to Mt. Gnaa. Cosmo, Nova, Emily, and Annie hear about a mysterious base at the Black Acropolis, and Cosmo and Nova fly off to investigate. Kami, Ava, and Kweeb see a strange croc ship fly out of the ocean, being chased by the SKWID Squad. The three chase after it, and Ava latches a tracking device onto it as it disappears. Chapter 4: Kremkroc Rekruitment The K. Rool Brothers visit Team Chaotix at their little house, demanding that they help them with an important mission. The Chaotix agree to go, suspecting something is up. Cosmo & Nova break into Dr. Eggman's base on Black Acropolis, along with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. When Cosmo and Nova are about to be caught by searchlights, Shadow and Rouge destroy the lights and save them. Cosmo and Nova eventually make into the base and take a teleporter to the Death Egg, with Shadow and Rouge behind them. Chapter 5: Death Egg Duel The Kids Next Door get to the Negaverse and meet Harvey's opposite, Yevrah EiznekCm. Dr. Eggman ambushes Cosmo and Nova on the Death Egg. He is using a new version of his Death Egg Robot to fight them, but Shadow suddenly shows up to assist the aliens in the fight. They defeat the Death Egg Robot and rescue Cream the Rabbit aboard the base. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Action Stories Category:Adventure Stories